


Loyalty Trumps All

by Gabriel_Loki



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Loki/pseuds/Gabriel_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson is not too happy about what Fury did to his cards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty Trumps All

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this tumblr post: http://meowsylaertes.tumblr.com/post/24218473625/veritykindle-legodildo-janeturenne

“What the HELL did you do to my cards, Fury?!” Is the first actual sentence that comes out of Coulson’s mouth when he gets out of recovery. Fury blinks his one good eye at Phil. Phil who is holding up the bloody formerly mint condition cards now covered in his own blood.

“Coulson-“ Fury starts to say, but Phil isn’t done.

“I spent forty years collecting these!” Phil snarls as he gets up in Fury’s face and Fury blinks a bit and tilts his head.

“Coulson, you ARE forty, that’s not possible,” Fury starts to say before Phil gives a kind of grimace.

“Yeah I may have lied…by about… thirty five years?” Phil gives a sheepish smile only for Fury to stare at him.

“You’re Seventy five years old?!” He says in a almost horrified whisper and Phil gives a faint smile.

“Yup, I remember watching the black and white movies of Steve Rogers as Captain America during the war. I was Seven in 1945 so…yeah where do you think I got those cards? Did you REALLY think I got them off Ebay? I spent forever collecting those!” Phil looks outraged and Fury is staring at him.

“You’re actually older than me….” He mumbles and Phil outright laughs at him.

“Yes. Yes I am, Fury now are you going to replace my fucking cards before I have to spank your ass?” He can’t help a wink and Fury sighs.

“Look they needed the motivation. Hell, we were surprised to see how you actually recovered! One minute you were dead, the next the tissue in your heart where Loki stabbed you had fixed itself!” Fury turned and looked to his screens, noticing something before turning back to Phil.

Phil grinned and crossed his arms, waiting for the inevitable question.

“How is that possible?” Fury asked as Phil let out a drawn out sigh.

“I was in the Marines til I was twenty three, at twenty one, or say 1959 they called me in and asked me if I wanted to help them test a new serum for the Captain America project. Who was I to refuse? So I went in, they did the whole shebang. I did not come out like Steve Rogers did. I came out with…enhanced reflexes, no six pack like Rogers got, nor any height or fast running. Yet I did get the fast metabolism, and one thing they didn’t mention was that I’d age far…slower,” He doesn’t mention the heightened personality, didn’t think it would be worth mentioning. He’d always been loyal to his country and it’s citizens, nothing changed that, the serum had only heightened that sense of morality.

Fury frowned at him before chuckling, “Of course you’d be one of the first signed up for that. Yet they called that a failure didn’t they?” Fury asked as he pulled up the files even then.

“Yeah, because I didn’t get the strength or the speed, that’s what they wanted the most. I stayed in the military for another two years and then went into local law enforcement and so on. You know about the last forty years anyway, I’ve been going through different law enforcement departments.” He shrugged a bit, “The Marines always helped out with my cover, they knew about the delay with my age…” He trails off and goes back to looking to his Captain America cards.

“You owe me a new set, Fury,” He mumbles even as there were several pairs of footsteps and Phil looked back to see Captain America, Tony Stark in a very beat up Iron Man suit, a De-Hulked Bruce Banner, Thor, and Natasha. There they escort a muzzled and shackled Loki. Loki whose eyes were already on him. Phil smirked and held up his phone and took a picture.

“Hey Loki! Speak!” Phil called out, Loki glaring at him and Phil quickly hiding behind Fury as the team glanced his way. Fury snorted as The ‘Avengers’ looked around for another moment then went on to go and put Loki in a cell.

“I feel like talking to our prisoner,” He said calmly as Fury started to say something but sighed and let him go. Coulson pocketed his cards and went on his way to the holding cells, where there were no Avengers but several armed guards who reluctantly let him pass.

Loki’s sitting on a bench in the cell, staring at the camera.

“How the mighty have fallen,” Phil said smugly as Loki slowly looked toward him. Phil was unaware of The Avengers watching at the main table with Fury’s permission.

Phil went forward and unfastened the muzzle only for Loki to try and bite him, but he ducked away fast.

“I thought they called you silver tongue, not silver teeth,” Phil was having far too much fun with this, Loki though, rolled his eyes and huffed, working his jaw.

“You’re supposed to be dead, I stabbed you clean through the heart,” Loki said with a supposedly calm voice. Phil just smiled.

“You did. I guess I’m just too….loyal to die,” Phil watched Loki watching him pace.

“Tell me, did you really think you’d be able to get away with attempted murder and destroying the planet and making the human race your pets?” Phil asked as he pulled out his cards, flicking through them for a moment as he waited for Loki to respond.

“Murder, yes. Planetary rule? …Not really. Worth a shot though. It really is quite fun to see what you humans are capable of,” Loki worked his jaw again and stretched out on the couch as Phil looked over the muzzle, taking in every detail of the technology used.

“Why are you here, Coulson?” Loki asked as Phil played around with the muzzle.

“I’m here, to taze you and watch Supernanny.” Upstairs Stark snorted, getting confused looks from everyone, but Stark just waved it off and kept watching. Loki however tilted his head.

“Supernanny? What kind of TV show is that?” He seemed genuinely curious and Phil laughed.

“An interesting one,” He walked over to Loki and put his hand into the God’s hair and yanked him forward and whispered into his ear.

“I hope they make you rot in whatever cell they give you in Asgard. Death would be too quick for you,” With that he shoved Loki back, slamming his head into the wall as he fought to get the muzzle back on, Loki snarling and biting at him for a good five minutes before the muzzle is put back on.

When he goes up to the main bridge he’s rather suddenly pulled into a hug by first Thor, then Stark. When he turns, he sees Captain America looking at him and setting his shield aside before going up to Phil and patting his shoulder.

“Once Fury replaces my cards…will you sign them then?” Phil asked with a grin, watching as the Captain chuckled and pulled Phil into a tight hug.

“Of course, Coulson, of course.” Phil smiled and returned the hug before pulling away and looking to Bruce and nodding firmly, Bruce returning it. Clint and Natasha both met his eyes and nodded.

Phil then turned and went to Fury, who looked to his side as Phil approached.

“So, sir, got any missions for me?” Phil asked as Fury pointed to the back right screen. Phil nodded and went to the screen and started to get caught up with everything that had happened, glad to be back on duty.


End file.
